Veteran's Day
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's Veteran's Day which means its a day to honor veterans for their service. For they're safe and free because of those who served. Judy and Jude along with their friends thank five veterans for their service. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


Veteran's Day

**Judy POV **

**Happy Veteran's Day and to all those who served the military. Thank you for your service. The land of the because of the brave **

I always knew how important Veteran's Day is and why we should have such a day. Jude and I always gave thanks to the mammals who served the military. For it's the right thing to do and they deserve the thanks. For all the scarifies that they made and for serving the military isn't easy. It takes a lot and some don't make it. Those today honors those who served. In the past we always did but this year it's going to be different. We're in Zootopia this year and helping out veterans here. Even those it's a school night our parents allow us to come here. We will still get a good night's sleep.

Veteran's Day this year we're going to spend some time with veteran's and we were given place to do this for them. Which is Veteran's center. where veterans can hang out and it's a nice place with a good kitchen. There are homes for them as well for Zootopia takes care of veterans. Or at least for the most of the time they do. Some choose to stay for some don't have homes to come too. Right now they're at this special program. Of course, they will know they're here. For this happens every year and they're always grateful for this. Knowing that they loved and cared about. It's nice that they can have a home just in case they fall on hard times. Many end up homeless and that's really bad. No one should be homeless but it's a problem in Zootopia. It's a problem back home too but at least in most cases, we come together as a community. Those Bunnyburrow far from perfect. We have troubles just like Zootopia does along with other towns and cities. Bunnyburrow a great community but nowhere is a utopia. For no one is perfect.

"They're going to love this." Evie said

We're going to give them a nice meal and dessert. Along with them getting thank you cards for their service. Just spending time with them as well. For a lot of elderly are alone for so long for they have no one to talk to. Our grandfather Pop-Pop lives with us and he's our mother's father. He believes that foxes are red because of the devil. Oh, boy, Nick didn't like that at all. Even those he stated to believe don't let those see they get to you. Kind of hard when you're told you come from something bad even when it's not true. Katheryn the shyest out of all of us stood up to him. Doing that was hard for her for she gives nervous if she gets too bad and forgets to stand up for herself. Jude and I always told us that it was offensive to say that. Anyway, Pop-Pop was stating that to Nick and Katheryn in front of everyone since her fur was white that she must be from an angel. That shut up Pop-Pop for a while but still hasn't changed his racist views on foxes. But at least Katheryn got to him. That's why our parents back at home makes us visit the elderly or at least visit preys. Most of our siblings don't like it. After all, they're much older than us and can be boring. As for Jude and I, we do like it. Knowing if we don't visit they would be alone.

Evie is in charge with this and Ciar Rai making sure we don't burn down the building. While focusing on making the cakes. He's good cook and baker. Jude and I learned how to cook from an early age. Nick knows how to cook as well and Katheryn learning. For she wants to know how to cook. Her father and Kaia want to her to know as well. Everyone should learn how to cook for it's an important skill to know. For you have to eat and eating fast food isn't good for you. One it's unhealthy and cost money. We rarely go to restaurants and out to eat for it would cost a lot of money. If we ever do it would be in groups. We're making burgers, fries, and chili for the main course. While for dessert it's going to be cakes with sea salt ice cream. Thanks to Ienzo Jude and I really enjoy it. One day we're going to make it for our family. But that's going to take a lot. Which is going to be chocolate and lemon cake. Those were the flavors that won. There's a group of veterans living at the home. Both preys and predators living together and it proves that friendships can work between preys and predators.

"Of course, for everything smells good." Ciar Rai said, "Everyone enjoys good food."

We're all in groups so we can get the work done faster. They know not to cook and that a group of kits is doing something nice for them. Knowing they going to love what we do. Everyone does smell great even the bug burgers. Making me hungry but we have to wait. Mom and dad would die of heart attack if Jude or I ever ate a bug burger. For rabbits and hares don't do that and I suppose they're right. Those I see nothing wrong with bug burgers. Evie and I are making the burgers. While Nick and Jude are making the fries. Ienzo and Katheryn are making the chili. Ciar Rai watching over us and helps if we need it.

"Well everyone enjoys a good burger," Katheryn said

"With sea salt ice cream," Ienzo said

"Katheryn right," Nick said

"Ienzo right as well," Jude said

Flipping the current burger that I'm working on. Don't want to burn the burgers for most don't like burnt food. Knowing that Katheryn hates the taste of it. Jude and I understand her eating habits. We have a friend like her and she has Asperger's. Weirdly her name is Catherynne just a different way to spell Catherine. What everyone gets wrong about rabbits and hates is that we love carrots. Which not true for most of us don't. While Catherynne in the small percent that hates carrots and won't eat them. Our friends were surprised hearing that other than Katheryn. Looking over at Katheryn and she smiles.

"Is everyone almost done?" Ciar Rai said

"Yes, we are."

Evie and I are almost done just a few burgers to go. Everyone going to get two burgers and they're going to be enjoyable. Making sure we have a lot of fries as well for everyone enjoys good fries as well. Or potato wedges too I know Nick and Katheryn love them. Nick loves them as much as he loves blueberries. Both of them can eat a lot of them if they truly wanted to. Even with a slender built Katheryn can have a big appetite sometimes. You'll be surprised how much she can eat or at least what she likes to eat.

"That's great and we'll have time to spare." Ciar Rai said, "The cakes will be great."

Cair Rai already has the cakes baked now just got to frost and ice them. He's not going to something out there like I have seen before. It's going to be simple but still great. Placing the done burger on the plate for plant burgers. Evie working on the bug while I working on the plant burgers. Until she's going to need help. For there are more predators than preys. They're going to be so good. Placing the last plant burger and start making it.

"So are you going to eat a bug burger Carrots and Jude?" Nick asked, "They're so much better than carrots."

"No!" Jude and I say quickly

Looking over at Nick and he has a playful smile on his face. Nick always jokes about that stuff and it's funny. To others, it made to get old but to us, it doesn't. Nick can do the same jokes but we'll still laugh for Nick's funny. He's done the same thing with fish and we'll ever eat them. For its just so strange. Katheryn knows how we feel other than canned tuna she won't eat fish.

"Are you going to eat celery?" Katheryn questioned

"No way!" Nick said quickly

"Oh, she got you there," Evie said

Nick's reaction is the best and priceless. Katheryn snaps a picture and knew Nick's reaction was going to be. I know Jude and I had the same reaction. We all know how much he hates celery and she does as well. We all have a good laugh because of that. Ciar Rai has finished frosting the first cake. It looks really great.

"Nice going, Katheryn." Ienzo

Ienzo holds out his paw and Katheryn gives him a high paw. Katheryn doesn't like hugs and only wants them if she wants it. Which isn't a lot but that's alright not everyone likes to be hugged. She may not like hugs but she does like high paws. After they do they wash their paws. Either is sick or they wouldn't be here. You should wash your paws when pawing food. For you don't want anyone getting sick. Placing a bug burger on and Evie finishing up another one.

"So how are your parents doing?" I ask

"Oh, they're good." Evie said, "Ciar Rai and I always look forward to our weekly call. They enjoyed the candy."

They're on duty again and protecting us all. So we sent them some of our candy and even Lucky gave some of hers. She really loves candy and her ideal world she could have all the candy she wants. Nick's ideal world is full of blueberries and foxes aren't treated bad. My ideal world is anyone can be anything. Granted that unrealistic but I'm just a kit. Also thought Zootopia was this perfect place where everyone lived in harmony but that's not the truth. Even with that truth Zootopia still a great city. Looking over at Nick and know things were played out differently if Jude and I haven't meet Nick as kits. I know that Jude and I would be naive about Zootopia. That we would have our bigot views about foxes and I would be afraid of foxes and predators. I'm sure we would meet Nick I have a good feeling about that. We would slowly become friends and our bigot views would destroy our friendship. Those after some time we grew to better and ask for forgiveness. In which I'm sure Nick would forgive.

"That's so great." I say

Evie smiles and we head back to work we don't want to burn the burgers. I wonder how it feels to be in be part of a military family. To my knowledge, my family never served the military. It's not something rabbit and hares do. I still want to be a police officer nothing or no one will stop me. Everyone should follow their dreams.

"It truly is." Evie said

Focusing back on the burgers and in a few minutes, everything will be done. Knowing the five of them will be arriving shortly. Ciar Rai told us about and they'll be nice to meet. The first is Charles Sand and he's a tiger. He was part of the Marines and Evie told us the Marines are elite and only the best of the best get in the Marines. He's fifty-eight years old and served the military for twenty-six years. Lori Parr and she was part of the Mammalian Air Force. She's a Mountain Gazelle and she's thirty-nine years old. Serving the air force for fifteen years. Dylan Delong a leopard and he's thirty-years-old. He served the coast guard for eight years. Maria Lakes she's a river otter and is twenty-eight-years-old. She served the Mammalian Navy for nine years. Finally Jared Davis a black rhino and twenty-twenty years old. He served the army for four years. All great mammals and protect all of us well. They're going to have a great meal and have great thank cards. Knowing that we're going to hear great stories. We're going to take them so much.

Everything is ready and it looks great. Burgers have toppings, of course, that's the best part of having burgers. Having popular toppings for burgers. We're going to have dinner first then dessert and finally pawing out the cards. It's going to be a great time. Charles is just like any tiger and has scars from his serve. Having green eyes still full of life. Wearing his Marine uniform and its nicely decorate. Lori also wearing her uniform and it's nicely decorated. She's missing her right arm and we know she lost it the service. She has lovely hazel eyes. Dylan also wearing his decorated uniform and has light green eyes. Maria is also wearing her decorated uniform and has green eyes. Jared uniformed nice decorated as well. He's wheeled chaired bond and has lost both of his legs.

"You all did a fantastic job." Charles said, "Everything looks delicious."

"We all agree with that," Jared said

We all say thank you, and it's great knowing that they saying that. We're gathered around two tables and six at each. The food is in front of us and if we want something we have to ask for it. For manners is key and it's rude to grab food without asking. They're going to great the food first then we can. Ciar Rai being the great older brother he is going last. Of course, we're going to eat once everyone has food. For it's also rude to eat when not everyone has food unless the mammal tells you it's okay. Since Jude and I have a large family we have to have a system for mealtimes. Or it would be a greater madhouse.

"So what made you want to join the military?" Ienzo asked

That's a good question for there's always a reason for doing something. For me wanting to be a police officer for I want to make a world a better place. To show you can make your dreams come true. It takes hard work and determination to do so. Katheryn wants to be a photographer for she loves photography. Evie wants to be like her mother and then a ZEMS. She wants to help people and loves the medical field. Ciar Rai wants to serve as his family has done before and wants to be a doctor. Just like with Evie he wants to help others.

"I wanted to do something with my life. When I was younger I thought my life had no meaning. Being in the military had meaning so I joined. I learned a lot from my service and one of my best years in life." Maria said,

"Simple I wanted to help others and I realize serving the coast guard is what I wanted," Dylan said

"I always love the idea of flying and knew I always wanted to be a pilot. I collected planes when I was a kit and still do. If could have I would have brought real planes," Lori said, "Serving the air force worked out both ways. Those I lost my arm I knew it was worth it. Still a great pilot."

It's sad that some mammals feel like their has no meaning. For every life has meaning and everyone set out to do something. Rather it's big or small it all important. For we all change the world and even the smallest good deed makes the world a better place. Me wanting to be a police officer is simple but that's still a good reason to do something. That sounds a lot like Katheryn and I did see her smile when Lori was telling her story. For she feels the same way with photography.

"I'm a photographer." Katheryn said happily "I have a lot of cameras and the Polaroid camera is my favorite.

"That's wonderful." Lori said

Katheryn still smiles and would have gone into detail why she loves photography. Why she loves the instant camera the most. Those she knows there's time for her knowledge and this isn't the time. Those it does bother her bit for she loves talking about what she loves or knows about. We know part of the reason that most hate her ramblings of talking about her hobbies and things she loves. We never get sick or annoyed. For that makes her great and nothing wrong with talking about what you love. Unless it's against the law and morally wrong.

"For me, I was told about the life military when I was a young teen. It piqued my interest and I kept that in mind. I knew I wanted to serve after graduating from high school. My parents weren't happy about it and tried to stop me but never good. Then they got around to accepting my choice."

That sounds like my mom and dad for sure. Jude who's sitting next to me thinking like I am. We know our parents well and understand their worries. But they're not going to stop me from be being a police officer. Jude going to stand by my side no matter what. He knows that I can be the first rabbit officer. I know do it and so do our all friends. I stand by their dreams and know they can do anything they set their minds too.

"I wanted to escape from my bad life. I knew the military could give me a second chance." Jared said

We all know what bad life means and he doesn't have to get into detail about it. We all know that some have bad lives and its sad that some do. For some can't get out of it for that's how life works sometimes. He doesn't go into detail for we're still young kits and also he wouldn't want to tell either. Just like Lori was going to say something different but knew she shouldn't for we're young kits. Just one simple word is needed and we know why he wanted to escape. It's great that he was able to do so. He's proud of himself and that's great. It's alright to be proud but just don't overdo it with being proud. I know we feel bad for him.

"Like with the White siblings I grew up in a military family. Well, my father was firm about me being a Marine and not in very good but not in a way he would get into trouble. So I knew I wanted to serve and protect." Charles said, "With my kits, I told them its alright for them not to be part of the military. I have two proud kits who served and my youngest daughter is a proud Marine."

Evie and Ciar Rai smile and we know that they're proud military kits. We know what Charles meant by it. His father was never abusive about him joining the military. It was firm talking by his father those Charles on his own. It's great that he isn't like his father. For you don't have to be like your parents. I'm not like my parents at all and Jude isn't like them either.

"Jude and my parents don't want me to follow my dreams." I say "We been told dreams are good but it's best we don't follow them."

"What would that be?" Jared asked, "All my life I knew rabbits and hares choose to do what we know that they do."

"I want to be police officer." I say proudly "Being the first rabbit officer."

Looking over at them and they're surprise of course and it's not in a bad way. I have seem bad look before and they hurt. But like I have stated nothing or no one going to stop me from following my dream. I don't care others think its crazy and impossible for I don't. Either do my friends and some family members.

"That's a wonderful dream." Charles said, "I can tell you can make it come true."

"Yep, we all believe that," Lori said

"Thank you," I say

I have a smile on my face and it feels good to have those that believe you in. That's more to the list and I won't forget. Mom and dad are going to be shocked about that. Veterans believe I can become a police officer and I know I can. I just got to wait until I can get into the academy. Right now I'm just going to be a kit.

Seeing that's it finally my turn and it's only been a few minutes. I can wait for a meal for I'm used to it. Also, it's true I don't have the greatest patient but it's alright. We all have flaws and have to work on things. So I gather the food I want and plate it on my plate. We made sure that plates would fit everything.

"If you knew the hardships were going to happen would you still serve?" Jude

"Yes, we would have for it's worth it," Charles said

I would feel the same way about being a police officer. Working ZPD will be a difficult job but it will be worth it. Making the world a better place and keeping a city safe is worth it. Everyone deserves to feel safe where they live. Bunnyburrow is a safe place and we feel safe back home. Don't have too many dangerous criminals.

"That's what our parents say all the time." Evie said, "I want to be field medic like her."

"Well, you would make a great one." Jared said, "I would guess you're following your father's footsteps?"

"Yes, I am and after that, I will go to medical school to become a doctor." Ciar Rai said

"Well, the military will be honored to have you serve," Charles, "all of you as well."

Looking over at Jude and we think of the same think of course. Our parents don't like me wanting to be a police officer they would hate it if we wanted to serve the military. They have nothing against the military. For a rabbit or hares for it's too dangerous to be part of the military. A rabbit or hare wouldn't face that danger according to them and many others. It can be dangerous but they worry too much. Those great parents worry about their kits and they're great parents.

Once Ciar Rai gets his food and all begin to eat. What we made is really and I enjoy every bite of it. Mom and dad would be proud of Jude and me. As we eat they tell their stories about their service and along with answering questions we ask for them. We know not what to ask them for we don't want them to feel bad or worse than that. I wouldn't want bad times of questions asked to me when I'm a police officer. Katheryn speaks to Charles and that's not like her. It's not wrong but good for she's usually shy around others. For she's still learning social cues and tends to keep with what she knows best. For that's what she's comfortable with and this going outside her comfort zone.

They enjoyed their meal and say that we're great chefs. They enjoyed the cake and we did as well. Telling Ciar Rai that he a great baker. We were glad to hear those words and our parents will be as well. Now it's time to thank them and they will really like that. We spent a lot of time making our cards. Making sure they were great and no matter what they will love it. For all they need is thank you, for their service to feel good. Sometimes you deserve something like that.

Evie and Ciar Rai go first. We made sure we made cards for each of them and knew how to make them. For we knew before paw who we were going to help. So we knew what cards we had to make. Each card has been homemade for those are the best kind of gifts. Rather is the best or not what comes from the heart truly matters. With our family, there's a lot of pawmade gifts. Mom and Dad keep them all and they would have thousands of them. Keeping them in folders and locked away for safekeeping. Looking seeing that they enjoy the cards. We decided that Jude and I would go next. Then it will be Nick, Ienzo, and Katheryn.

After they finished their cards and thanking them it's our turn. Even those we're twin we still have our tastes. Other than using the same material our cards are different from each other. He put his pawprint on the cover with different colors. Writing the Military branch each card. Like blue is for navy and he used a dark blue pen. While I drew flowers not the best but you can tell what they are. I worked really hard on them. The first flower is Nerine or Guernsey Lily. For this lily means freedom. Penstemon or Breadtongue and this flower means courage. Lathyrus or sweet pea and this flower means gratitude. Alstroemeria is known as Peruvian Lily or Lily of the Incas. This flower means devotion. I write thank you as rose petals.

"Thank you for your service and making we are free because of the brave. We all be thankful to all those who have served." Jude and I say

They smile and we know that they love our cards. Also loved that Jude and I can take in sync. Which can be a little creepy at times but we love it. Our friends love it as well and Katheryn thinks it so cool that we can do it. Then it's Nick, Katheryn, and Ienzo turn. For Ienzo cards it's decorated with Zootopia and military colors. Of course, Katheryn is her photos of the military and they can see her skill. We can tell that they're impressed. Finally, Nick going to show off his art skills. For his cars shows kits a predator and prey saluting veterans and with the Zootopia Flag. Each prey and predator is different along with the veteran. Of course, there's one rabbit and fox duo. Veterans are different as well and some have injuries. While some saluting predators and prey have disabilities. The Zootopia flag looks so great.

"Nick you have great talent." Charles said, "We loved all your cards."

"Thank you and I get that from our mother," Nick said

"We enjoyed making them for you," Jude said

Nick truly does get his talent from his mother. We all have to agree with that. The cards were fun to make for we knew who they were going to and know they truly deserved great cards. Those they would have accepted any card. Nick and Ienzo give their thanks for their service. Now it's finally Katheryn turn.

"I'm thankful for all your service. For you didn't have to protect and serve so we can be the lands of the free because of the brave. You have to sacrifice so much so we can stay free. Your sacrifice s will never be in vain. Your sacrifices will always be honored. Thanks to you we're the lands of the free and the brave. Thank you for your service." Katheryn said

We know that Katheryn practiced that a lot so it could be perfect. She wouldn't have it any other way. So it was difficult for her but she pulled through the difficulty. Like messing up her words and not making eye contact. Also has a hard time speaking about how she feels. Sometimes it has to do with fear for she thinks she shouldn't feel that way. Not understanding how she feels or that she can't express how she feels. Katheryn learning how and she can do it. We all have difficulties and we all have to learn. But right now she's making great eye contact. Those we all know it bothers hers. She knows sometimes you got to do what you don't like. We're proud of her so while her family and her favorite teacher too. We truly are the lands of the free because of the brave.

One last thing to do with them is taking a picture so they can treasure this moment forever. Katheryn takes control and tells everyone were to goes. Along with were the cards go as well. She's great at this and will be a fantastic photographer someday. Katheryn has one of her cameras set up and ready to go. We all know what to say for we planned. Katheryn tells them when to smile. It only takes Katheryn a few minutes to get everyone ready. It's always nice being part of Katheryn perfect photographs.

"Thank you for your service." We say

**Author Note, Another story finished and I enjoyed making it. Every veteran should be thanked and their sacrifices should never be forgotten. They should be taken care of like they deserve and not treated badly. I imagine Zootopia doing that better but some get better treatment than others. We all saw the bigotry and racism Zootopia faces. There would be a form of military in Zootopia universe. Since we don't know much about Zootopia world I base Zootopia military of the United States military. It's easy to tell. So their symbols would be similar to US military. Of course, it's more mammalian military than just Zootopia itself. For there's so much more than Zootopia and hopefully we can find out more. As for Zootopia flag you still going to find what it looks like in FTB. I got the perfect idea to do so. Normally I don't end with a character saying something for Thank you for your service is the perfect way to end a Veteran's Day story. So until next readers and the next chapter for FTB be up soon. Real life got in the way. I think Thanksgiving will be a the next one. I'm not going to do every holiday or day. So anyway once again to veterans thank you for your service.**


End file.
